It is the long range purpose of this project to study the correlation of the toxicity in men and experimental animals of single anticancer drugs. The ultimate goals of this project will be; (1) to define a safe and effective starting dose of anticancer drugs when studied the first time in man; (2) to evaluate the predictive value of animal toxicity data in man.